The invention relates to an oscillating-motor camshaft adjuster having a hydraulic valve that has two working ports.
DE 10 2006 012 733 B4 and DE 10 2006 012 775 B4 relate to an oscillating-motor camshaft adjuster having a hydraulic valve that has two working ports. These two working ports each have a standard opening axially adjacent to one another and an opening for the utilization of pressure peaks as a consequence of camshaft alternating torques. In this case, in order to adjust the camshaft, a hydraulic pressure can be introduced from a supply port to the working port that is to be loaded, whereas the working port that is to be relieved of pressure is guided to a tank port. The hydraulic valve is designed as a 4/3-way valve in cartridge construction. Non-return valves, which are designed as band-shape rings, are inserted on the inside in the bush. By means of these non-return valves, camshaft alternating torques are utilized in order to be able to adjust the camshaft adjuster particularly rapidly and with a relatively low oil pressure. For this purpose, non-return valves cover the openings for utilizing pressure peaks as a consequence of camshaft alternating torques.